fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Lumpy
Lumpy is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary characters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. Character Bio He is a light blue moose (originally a dinosaur) with a low I.Q. (intelligence quotient), teeth that appear on his nose or mouth, weird eyes, and mismatched antlers. He is sometimes portrayed as the babysitter or carer for many of the other characters. He is also known to care for things other than tree friends, like his giant corn ear in Aw, Shucks! ''or his pet elephant in ''Junk in the Trunk. He usually means well and is nearly always kind and friendly, but he is clumsy and extremely stupid. His usual catchphrases are "Mmm-hmm!" when he thinks he has solved a problem or when he is satisfied and "Ah-ha!" when he gets an idea. He is one of the four primary characters as he appears on numerous advertisments. Although Lumpy is normally portrayed as a good character, he can be portrayed as evil at times. While he generally never kills anyone by design, he is portrayed evil for the first time in Dunce Upon a Time. However, the first episode he killed another character intentionally was Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. A famous example of Lumpy's antagonistic side is in We're Scrooged!, where he is shown to be quite greedy, cruel, and selfish, as he is seen stealing coins from The Mole's charity bucket and intentionally killing Toothy to sell his body parts. This is one of the few times when Lumpy has deliberately done wrongful actions for his own gain, as in most cases, they are done because of his stupidity. One of the other notable cases is in Every Litter Bit Hurts, where he is seen dumping garbage into a lake, among doing other harmful acts towards the environment. Lumpy has a unique design compared to most characters, as he is the only character with a standard nose and two nostrils (all of the smaller Happy Tree Friends, with the exception of Sniffles, Mr. Pickels, and Truffles have heart-shaped noses). He is one of few characters (along with Cro-Marmot, Handy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels) whose hands do not turn mitten-esque. He is also one of the characters without Pac-Man-shaped pupils (along with The Mole, Lifty & Shifty (in later episodes), Nutty, Fliqpy, and Cro-Marmot). Lumpy has appeared in the most episodes out of all the Tree Friends, and most fans consider him the oddball character due to his height and lack of a normal Happy Tree Friend-style face. There have been arguments about his appearance being too close to "Bullwinkle" and "Montgomery Moose", the leader of The Get-Along Gang, so his right antler was drawn upside down. He is a hillbilly judging by his voice, his lifestyle, and the clothes he sometimes wears. Lumpy has had many occupations in many episodes, including teacher, farmer, bus driver, convenience store clerk, and police officer, only to name a few. He is often shown in tremendously incongruous situations, such as lounging lazily, shirtless, and in a hammock, while the rest of the Happy Tree Friends are playing in the snow in Snow What? That's What!. He is also the tallest main character, standing about twice as tall as all the other characters. The only characters to match him in height have been minor characters, such as Giggles' Mom, or Ka-Pow! characters, such as the Tiger General. Lumpy has the series' highest kill count by far. His low intelligence is often the cause of other characters' deaths, and sometimes his own. In fact, Lumpy has caused the death of every character at least once. Cuddles and Toothy are Lumpy's most frequent victims. On the other end of the scale he's the most frequent victim to Cub, The Mole, Giggles, Cro-Marmot, Sniffles, Nutty, Handy, and Disco Bear. Because he appears in the series so often, he also has the most deaths at 59-60. Lumpy's deaths usually involve explosions, dismemberment, getting crushed, and being mauled by animals. Due to his strength and size, he tends to survive more punishment than the other Tree Friends before finally dying. As a result, his deaths are usually extremely painful. Lumpy has a habit of falling from high places (Dunce Upon a Time, All Flocked Up, Concrete Solution, Take a Hike, Letter Late Than Never], Wingin' It, Cubtron Z). He is also prone to giving himself a tracheotomy (an incision in the neck that opens an airway to the lungs) as can be seen in The Chokes On You and I've Got You Under My Skin. Lumpy himself is a victim to every original character in the series and like Petunia, is the first victim to a lot of characters, Russell, Cub, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty, and Shifty and Cro-Marmot in the TV series. He usually lives in a trashy trailer and drives a Lincoln Continental. His MySpace account mentions that his favorite foods are cheese and sandwiches, that his favorite dessert is cheesecake, and that he likes to talk to lettuce. The last fact is also mentioned in the Collect Them All Section Lumpy is not a playable character in the video game Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm, although he does appear as an icon on the HUD (heads-up display). He has spoken clear English the most times out of all the characters. He sometimes cusses "What the fuck?" or "What the hell?" whenever he sees something strange or disturbing. He says "No, wait! Hold on a minute!" when Sniffles is about to exit his store in We're Scrooged!, he says "Boring..." to Mime when the latter juggles on a ball in Mime to Five, he carols four different songs at people's houses, and he is able to tell Sniffles about Toothy breaking his arm in Blast from the Past in clear English, only to name a few. Lumpy is considered by many viewers to be extremely unintelligent, yet he is still given the most responsibility of the characters. A good example of this is in From A to Zoo, where it is his job to look after five of the younger characters. At times, he can be rather bossy, as seen in Peas in a Pod, A Change of Heart, and See What Develops. Despite being considered by a large majority of fans to have an extremely low level of intelligence due to his repeated stupid mistakes, and lack of common sense as can be viewed here, there are some people that take an entirely separate stance. These fans consider Lumpy to be very smart, due to his exceptional and unique planning skills seen in multiple episodes, for example, in Chew Said a Mouthful, when Nutty proved himself unwilling to keep his jaw wired shut, Lumpy came up with an idea to fit him into a locked metal headset. Friends *Diego Costa Teams * Spain national football team Gallery Lumpy's Spain flag.jpeg|Spanish kit is Lumpy. Lumpy vs Costa.jpeg|Lumpy vs Costa Russell (Milan) vs Lumpy (Internazionale).jpeg|Russell (Milan) vs Lumpy (Internazionale) Pop and Lumpy sad.jpeg|Lumpy and Pop sad. Lumpy's Madrid.jpeg|Lumpy's Madrid, Spain Video Diego Costa kill Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends)|Diego Costa kill Lumpy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Happy Tree Friends Characters Category:Moose Category:Spain national football team